Gombal Gembel
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Izaya dan Shizuo beradu gombalan XD


Fandom : Durarara !

Pairing : ShizAya (Shizuo Heiwajima Izaya Orihara)

Disclamer : series written by Ryohgo Narita, with illustrations by Suzuhito Yasuda

Warning : shonen-ai, OOC dan lain-lain.

NB : kalau tidak suka, klik tombol back yg setia menanti n,n

Ikebukuro, sebuah kota yang tak pernah sepi dengan segudang aktivitas para manusia-nya. Perhatikan saja Simon, si penjaja Russiaan Sushi yang tengah berdiri tegap didepan restorang sushinya. Lanjut, sekarang lihatlah, **'kuro biker' **alias Celty Sturluson, yang sedang berpatroli ria di jalan-jalan Ikebukkuro. Dan juga, seorang gadis otaku dan patnernya, Erika Karisawa dan Yumasaki Walker yang sibuk dengan setumpuk manga didepan muka lupa dua sejoli yang tak sehari pun berhenti ber'mesraan' *plak*. Maksudku yang tak sehari pun tak bermain kejar-kejaran ala 'duo sejoli'disepanjang jalan Ikebukuro. Yup, mereka adalah Shizuo Heiwajima dan Izaya Orihara. Daftar orang-orang yang paling berbahaya di Ikebukuro.

Sang Informan berlari secepat mungkin untuk menghindari amukan monster Ikebukuro yang tengah berada distadium akhir. Street sign yang semula berbaris rapi di'habitat'nya kini harus rela melayang-layang tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Berlaku pula untuk vending machine, yang semula kokoh berdiri, kini tergeletak tak berdaya disembarang tempat. Benar-benar ironis. Duo sejoli kita ini sedang melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka yaitu 'mengamburadulkan' Ikebukuro. Si kutu berlari dengan terus menyeringai yang membuat sang Monster Ikebukuro semakin marah.

"Berhenti kau kutu !" suara berat khas bartender tampan itu menggema penuh amarah.

"Fufufu~ ne, ne shizu-chan, apakah kau tau apa persamaanmu dengan siput ?" tanya sang informan dengan nada mengejek dengan seringai menyebalkan terlukis diwajah tampannya.

"Mana mungkin ada persamaannya bodoh !" Raung shizuo yang tak terima disamakan dengan siput.

"Ne, tentu saja ada, kalian sama-sama lemot kekeke ." Izaya sudah berlari ke zona aman-nya, setidaknya untuk 'sedikit' menghindari amukan lebih parah dari pemuda 24 tahun itu.

"Kusssooo !" Benar saja sebuah mobil **Ferari** tak bersayap mulai melayang. Dan mendarat hanya beberapa inchi dari zona aman Izaya.

"Fufufu...lagi yahh~ shizu-chan tau nggak protozoan sama Shizu-chan itu satu keluarga lohh~ ." seru Izaya masih dengan nada mengejek seperti biasa.

"Itu tidak mungkin flea, aku manusia protozoan itu mahkluk bersel satu !" Geram shizuo yang sudah benar-benar diambang batas kemarahannya.

"Ne, justru itu karena kalian sama-sama bersel satu maka kalian tergolong keluarga ." izaya terbahak bahak sampai tak menyadari kedatangan Shizuo. Shizuo mendekat. Dan anehnya kedatangan Shizuo tak dibekali dengan street sign atau teman-temannya ke'sayangan'nya yang lain.

"Flea ." ucapnya dengan nada seduktif. Izaya menoleh, dia sempat melonjak kaget saat menyadari sang rival tepat berada didepan wajahnya.

"Se-se-jak kapan kau_" kata-kata Izaya terpotong, saat Shizuo mulai tersenyum kearahnya.'petaka' teriak inner Izaya. Izaya menjaga jarak. Namun Shizuo malah semakin mendekatkan diri.

"Izaya-kun, apa yang menurutmu paling manis didunia ini ?" tanya Shizu 'kalem'.

"Apa Shizu-chan ?" tanya Izaya pura-pura polos yang sebernarnya dalam hati Izaya 'Shizu-chan pasti mau nge-gombalin aku nih .' sorak innernya.

"Yang paling manis itu adalah senyuman Shizuo-sama ." Shizuo terkekeh melihat ekspresi melongo Izaya.

"Haaahhh ! apa-apaan itu, masak gombalan kayak gitu !" Izaya berceloteh ria.

"Kalau begitu tunjukan ." tantang Shizuo.

"Ne, kamu kan seme-nya, dimana-mana cowo itu yang nge-gombalin ." ucap Izaya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau itu, bilang saja kau tak bisa meng-gombal, pake alasan segala ." ejek Shizuo puas, melihat sang Uke yang kini tengah memerah karena malu.

Izaya menyanggah cepat. "Aku bisa, hanya saja mana ada Uke yang nge-gombali seme-nya itu kurang ber'etika'." Izaya masih kokoh dengan pendiriannya ak.a ngeles.

Shizuo berdecak."Aku yakin kau tak bisa melakukannya ." lagi-lagi Shizuo mengejek Uke-nya. Izaya berjalan kearah taman tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Shizuo.

"Hey kutu mau kemana kau ?" kini Izaya telah mendudukan dirinya dibangku taman. Shizuo mengekor dari belakang."Cepat gombalin aku ." pinta Shizuo manja (?).

"Aku tidak mau ." tolak Izaya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena aku tidak mau hanya memberi Shizu-chan gombalan semata, tapi aku mau memberikan hatiku untuk Shizu-chan~." Izaya menghadapkan wajahnya tepat didepan wajah Shizuo. Shizuo sedikit blushing.

"Wkwkwkwk, tak terlalu buruk kutu ," Shizuo diam sejenak."Kutu apa kau tau kepanjangan dari 'MMS' ?" sambung Shizuo.

"Multimedia Messanging Service, ada apa ?" tanya Izaya polos dengan wajah yang imut membuat Author tak henti-hentinya berhayal XD.

"Salah lagi..."

"Ne, memang itu singkat dari MMS, eh protozoan ."

"Yang benar itu 'Mencintaimu Menyayangimu Selamanya' ." Shizuo tersenyum -salah menyeringai lebih tepatnya- kepada Izaya. Izaya yang menganggap gombalan itu serius kini hanya tersipu malu. (Iiidiihh polos banget dah *plak*).

"So sweeettt~ sini kuberi kau pelukan Shizu-chan nyan~." Izaya bersiap memeluk Shizuo.

"Balas aku dengan gombalan flea ." Shizuo agak menjauh dari posisi duduknya dengan Izaya.

"Ukkkhh Shizu-chan, 'PINTU' dech ." Ucap Izaya dengan gaya kerempong-rempongan (pisau lipat menembus pelipis author).

"'PINTU' apa maksudmu, eh flea ?" tanya Shizuo bingung."Cari gombalan yang bagus dikit napa dah ."

"Ne, kan aku belum menjelaskannya dasar Idiot," Izaya menyeringai." Pintu, Pintar, Imut, Nyu unyu, Tampan, Uuuhh cucok dech ." Izaya menyentil hidung Shizuo."Eh...mungkin aku harus menyoret 'Pintar'-nya dech eheheheh ." kekeh Izaya.

"Geeezz...apa maksudmu kutu, kau tak mau kan aku membuangmu hah !" ancam Shizuo.

"Ne, kau mau membuangku kemana ? Bagaimana dengan Mairu dan Kururi ?" lagak Izaya sok memelas.

Shizuo terdiam ."Aku akan membuangmu ke apartemenku, agar kita bisa selalu bersama~" Shizuo kelewat OOC.

Izaya terkekeh "Kalau kau berani membuangku, aku tak kan segan-segan memenjarakanmu **lagi** Shizu-chan~ ."

"Silahkan saja, lagian tak ada penjara yang mampu menahanku, kecuali penjara hatimu, Izaya-kun ."

"Hey ! itu gombalanku !" teriak Izaya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Shizuo.

"Salah sendiri, bikin gombalan mudah banget ditebak, kurang berpengalaman kau kutu ." Shizuo terkekeh geli melihat pria disampingnya hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ok, akan aku tunjukan kalau Izaya bisa nge-gombal !" seru Izaya bersemangat. "Shizu-chan, tau nggak apa persamaan Shizu-chan sama kuburan ?" Tanya Izaya sembari tersenyum coret menyeringai.

"Aku tau !" ucap Shizuo tak kalah bersemangat (benar-benar OOC banget ==). "Kuburan itu tempat peristirahatan orang mati, sedang kan aku peristirahatan untuk 'cinta' Izaya-kun ." Lagi-lagi Shizuo menyambar gombalan Izaya. Namun, bukan Izaya kalau otak-nya hanya sampai disitu saja.  
>"Salah !" teriak Izaya setengah berdiri dari duduknya.<p>

"Lalu ?" Tanya Shizuo memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kuburan sama Shizuo itu sama-sama 'Bau Tanah' ." sorak Izaya penuh kemenangan.

'Geeezzz, gombalan apaan itu, lihat saja Shizuo raja gombal yang paling 'Gembel'(Shizuo : hey apa maksudnya raja gombal yang paling gembel !#ralat) **lihat saja Shizuo raja gombal yang paling ganteng**, akan menunjukan aksinya .' teriak inner Shizuo semangat.

Shizuo menarik lengan Izaya mengajaknya untuk kembali duduk dibangku taman. Lalu Shizuo melepaskan lengan Izaya dan beralih ke wajah Informan itu. Shizuo memegang dagu Izaya. Izaya mendongak ditataplah sang pria blonde itu. Shizuo menatap lekat-lekat wajah Izaya yang kini hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya sendiri. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Shizuo mendekatkan wajahnya. Wajah Shizuo semakin dekat, DEKAT, hampir TAK ADA JARAK. seketika itu Shizuo membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Izaya. "I LOVE YOU..." Shizuo memenggal kalimatnya tanpa sepengtahuan pria raven, yang tengah sibuk menutupin rona merah wajahnya .

"I LOVE YOU SUSU VANILA !" Shizuo berteriak sembari terbahak-bahak saat menyadari perubahan ekspresi Izaya, hingga ada setitik air mata yang menyelip disudut mata Shizuo. Izaya mematung ditempat. Seketika semburat pink dipipi Izaya ber-evolusi menjadi semburat merah kepiting rebus, karena saking malunya dia berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

Izaya membalas dengan ekspresi kesal karena perasaan sucinya (piihh) telah ternodai Shizuo (piiihh, again) ."I LOVE YOU HUMANS !".

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

Seonggok semak-semak yang berada disekitar taman Ikebukuro nampak mencurigakan. Karena semak-semak itu bergerak-gerak seperti ada nyawa yang merasukinya. Mari kita selidiki lebih jelas. Ternyata oh ternyata dibalik semak-semak berjongkok lah Erika dan Yumasaki. Sedang apa mereka, mengendap-endap dibelakang semak-semak ?

Kita ambil cara pandang Erika yang menghadap kedepan. Disana terlihat dua orang pria yang satu tengah berdiri sembari bekacak pinggang. Sedangkan pria blonde tengah duduk masih terkekeh-kekeh ria.

"Kyaaaa~ itu adalah pengungkapan perasaan ala 'Shizaya'so sweet~ ." cairan merah segar telah mengotori rumput hijau. Erika Karisawa si gadis otaku mati-matian menghentikan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Sementara Yumasaki hanya memperhatikan Erika yang masih bertahan dengan senyum otaku mesum-nya.

"Tapi itu kurang, mana adegan-mph !" teriakan Erika terpotong oleh bekapan tangan Yumasaki.

"Karisawa-san itu tidak baik, biarlah mereka menuntaskan-nya berdua ." ucap Walker sok alim.

"Tapi Yumachi, seharusnya ada adegan oh-kau-tau-kan ?".

END OMAKE

TAMAT

Ne, ini fic kedua Narin, terima kasih buat Konoe-senpai yang mau memberi masukan kepada Narin. Semoga diFic kedua lebih baik dan menghibur ^o^

Jangan lupa review~

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
